cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Monodream/Hello everyone!
Good evening! My name is Monodream, I'm French, and I love rhythm game like cytus, so I decided to join this community! I hope we'll be good good friends, even if this first post will be a little disapointing... Yup, because I saw recently many top best or worst song and cytus... And some choises make me... angry... "But this is personnal!" I know, I know... But I decided to give a think post, so there is 5 unpopular opinions about this amazing mobile game! LET'S GO, MY BOY! (And sorry for the faults... I'm 16.) 1-I LOVE FINITE CIRCUIT AND Q IS MY FAVORITE SONG Yes, you heard me,' I LOVE FINITE CIRCUIT AND Q IS MY FAVORITE SONG, YOU HEARD THAT, PIT?' (Please don't hate me, please please please...) I love the last illusion too (dat epic violin!), but I just don't undestand why there are so much hate in this song... Come on guys, it's kiryu! I love that mix of metal sound and saxophone (yep, pit, this is not a trumpet). This solo hit me right in the feelings, and the final is just perfect. Yeah this is repetitive, but this is why it's enjoyable! About repetitive song... You read that, Q is my favorite song in cytus. Why? Because... I don't know. There is some feelings that you can't explain. I can just said that it was the first cytus song I listen in loop and the 3 most great thing I learn in my life are: -I can download youtube video. -Rhythm heaven fever is localised in Europe. (THIS GAME IS ALL MY LIFE) -There is a full version of Q. (Thank, cytus wiki! https://soundcloud.com/le_kiriu/q-1 ) Do you undestand? I feel happy whenever I hear this song. So when I saw the post of pit... Arg... 2-Chapter prologue = worst chapter In every chapter, I have song that I like and song that I dislike. That is normal. But in chapter prologue... Emm... I DISLIKE ALL THE SONG! I'm so glad that the vita had "this" as a explusive! (Yeah, I hate the vita, the only good game it has is Danganronpa WANT THIS GAME FOR 3DS!) Some song are jokes... Lms op, 1:33? Seriously??? And is there any differences betwenn this and endless journey? (My god, I sound like a bad troll now...) This is so weird... Again, I understand some people like it... But... You know, I'm really disappointed. Too bad for me! EDIT: okay, now I must say that I like a little Megreta... But I think this is a missed opportunity: the preview is not good with the song and I think this is pretty flat... So I decided to edit this post and to say Chapter 0 is not sh*t, but this is the worst chapter in cytus. (sorry pit...) 3-I play without sound effect, and I don't want it. Yup, I play in Android. The first time, I was jealous that I can play with sound effect but, later, I thought the noise made by tapping the screen is fine. And now, I think sound effect degrade the music. I'm pretty weird, don't you think? 4-I think cytus will stop updating soon I think rayark will stop updating cytus, there is now 150 song, the game size is really too big (700Mo!), and the millon download plan is almost finished (960000). I wish rayark will focus in other great games, like deemo, implosion or symphony project (anybody remember? one trailer and poof, silence!) 5-Small phone are okay to play cytus. Before I got a motorola moto g, I had a lg optimus l3, the worst smartphone in the world. Seriously , look at that... But, I would say, this was fine! And I would say it was easier, because the moves to do are smallers! Yes, I can't read the text, but this is not the best thing in cytus, right? There is the end of unpopular opinions about cytus. Don't worry, I agree with practicly all the other thing about this game this amazing comunnity say (for pit... I will think about that). For exemple, I need more xi song (I MISS YOU many caps locks...). So I whish I can help for this wiki! (Even whith my faults in English...) Don't hesitate to comment! So good night (yes, jet lag) and, as we say in France, AU REVOIR! Category:Blog posts